oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village (location)
:This article is about the city. For the quest, see Shilo Village (quest). Shilo Village is a village on Karamja. It is only accessible to players that have completed the Shilo Village quest. Training Spots There are several areas to train skills in Shilo Village: The Gem Mine In the north-west corner of Shilo Village are seven gem rocks. Players who mine these rocks (level 40 Mining required) get gems instead of ore. Players mining gems here may obtain the following gems: *Opal *Jade *Red topaz *Sapphire *Emerald *Ruby *Diamond After completing all of the Karamja Tasks up to hard difficulty, players may access a second gem mine found underneath Shilo Village. This mine contains 8 gem rocks, placed along the outside perimeter of the dungeon. Players may access this mine with the teleport function on their Karamja gloves 3 or by a ladder found near the surface gem mine. Common ways for dealing with the gems are cutting up opals, jades, and red topaz to bolt tips and keeping the uncut sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds to bank and sell. Another way is simply filling up the inventory with uncut gems, bank, and go again. Furnace Players can train Smithing by using the Shilo Village furnace directly across from the bank. It is the closest furnace to a bank in the game (9 squares), however it is not used often due to having to pay Yohnus 20 coins for entry and the clicking to open the door. Players wishing to smelt here are recommended to ensure their money pouch has the required amount. Fishing Spots There are 4 Fishing spots in Shilo Village. At these fishing spots, fly fishing rods and feathers can be used to lure trout and salmon, or fishing rods and fishing bait can be used to catch Pike. Although these fishing spots are quite far apart from each other, fly fishing in Shilo Village is considered to be one of the fastest ways to train Fishing; see Pay-to-play Fishing training. Also at the fly fishing spots you can catch rainbow fish, this grants 80 xp per catch and is fast, all you need is a fly fishing rod and stripy feathers. Combat Players can train their Ranged, Magic, or Melee skills by safespotting the Undead ones over the gate. They are vulnerable to the Crumble Undead spell or Salve amulet. Transportation There are three forms of transportation to Shilo Village: Vigroy's cart, the Lady of the Waves, and fairy ring code CKR is close to Shilo Village. Vigroy's cart Players who have completed the Shilo Village Quest may use the Shilo Village cart system, which is run by Vigroy at the Shilo Village end. For a price of 10 coins, he will take the player to Hajedy in Brimhaven. The reverse trip is also possible. This makes it easy for the player to access Shilo Village if they first use Ardougne Teleport, then travel the ship to Brimhaven. With the use of the Karamja gloves 3, which allow the player to teleport directly to Shilo Village, most of Karamja is readily accessible. Lady of the Waves Talk to the fishing shop owner, Seravel, upstairs from the Shilo fish shop to buy a ticket on the Lady of the Waves. It costs 25 coins, and the player can go to either Port Khazard or Port Sarim, by presenting the ticket to the boat west of the Shilo Village. Fairy Rings You can use fairy ring CKR to travel to the north-western part of the village but you will still have to walk around and go into the normal entrance. Shops The shops in Shilo Village include a general store, fishing shop, and antique store. Obli's General Store Obli's General Store sells everything that a normal general store sells, and more. The most notable things are the charcoal and papyrus, used in the Legends Quest. It also sells packs of 50 vials, both filled with water and empty, which respawn very slowly. However, the maximum quantity in the shop is 20 packs of each, amounting to a total of 1000 vials. Fernahei's Fishing Hut Fernahei's Fishing Hut sells a small selection of fishing equipment: fishing rods, fly fishing rods, fishing bait, and feathers. When fly fishing the shop can be used to top up the used up feathers. Trout, pike, and salmon can also be sold to this shop. Antique Store Yanni Salika owns the antique store in Shilo Village, and is also the starting point for the One Small Favour quest. He will trade players coins for several old quest items from both Shilo Village and Zogre Flesh Eaters. Slayer Master Shilo Village also contains the second highest level slayer master, Duradel. Players with a combat level over 100, as well as a Slayer level of over 50 can get Slayer assignments from the now second highest levelled Slayer Master Duradel. He is upstairs in the house that has the Slayer Master mark on it on the minimap. From the fishing shop go up the ladder and cross the bridge to get to Duradel. After While Guthix Sleeps, Duradel will be replaced by Lapalok who does the same job he did. Obelisk Shilo Village contains a small obelisk on the west side of town for recharging summoning points. Occasionally, Pikkenmix will appear by it and offer to let the player play Familiarisation, a summoning Distraction and Diversion. If Pikkupstix gives the clue: "I hope the villagers' defences hold against those zombies.", the D&D is started here. Music This is the list of music you'll hear in Shilo Village. *Ambient Jungle *Anywhere *Jungle Community *Jungle Troubles *Spooky Jungle *Tribal Background *Island Life Gallery Shilo Village furnace house.png|The Shilo Village furnace house A player fishing in Shilo Village.png|A player fishing in the Shilo Village river. Shilo Village undead ones.png|The Undead ones in front of the city. Obli's general store.png|Obli's general store. Shilo Village fishing shop.png|Shilo Village's fishing shop. Shilo Village antique store.png|Shilo Village's antique store. Shilo Village Slayer master Lapalok.png|The slayer master, Lapalok. Shilo Village summoning obelisk.png|Shilo Village's summoning obelisk. Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Karamja Category:Sea Category:Shilo Village